


The Hero of Time's Rebirth

by Lordlaven13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Gen, Modern Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordlaven13/pseuds/Lordlaven13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day AU where the Hero goes from boy to man in the Army, but doesn't realize his destiny until him and his unit find a hidden tomb filled with ancient relics from the previous hero. With the accidental release of ganondorf  Link and the president's daughter must work together to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hero, Reborn

Link. That was the name his parents gave to him. They always told him he was named after an ancient hero, one from the old fairy-tails. He loved his name. It always gave him courage and something to look up to, a reason to live up to the name. Link was raised in a small town on the west coast of the states. Everyone he knew loved the woods and growing up they seemed to play Hero of Time a lot out in the woods and in school. Then they got older, and playing was less of a concern. Middle school and high school passed and Link forgot about the legends and the games he played. He finished school and looked for work, but didn't have much luck. Link and a few of his buddies decided to join the army. They made their way through basic training and from there they split off. Link went regular army, his first friend, Komali, decided Air Force was best. His other friend Becker went to the Navy. The three parted and quickly settled into their new life style. Only about a year later, Link and his unit is set to deploy. He packs his bags and boards his plane, waiting for his adventure to begin. It is here our story begins.  
Link awoke with a start. His buddies all roused around him as well. The plane had landed. He stood with a yawn and grabbed his pack, stretching it over his head. As soon as the hatch opened, Link and his unit hopped out into the blinding sun. It seemed their base was right at the edge of a desert. "Morning Sir!" a young man saluted to him and Link nodded his way, saluting him back. The boy dropped his salute and walked next to him, his unit following behind. "Sir, the enemy is camped about 30 miles in. They seem to have found some sort of stronghold to barricade themselves in. It looks shabby at best. Here's the report from the CG. The long and short of it, you and your unit will be dropped in two miles out by chopper, then you will breach and clear this new compound of theirs. Seems pretty easy." Link took the folder from him and scanned through the files and nodded before handing it back to the others for them to leaf though it. "The mission starts in two hours. Gear up and get ready to fly." with this the private left and Link turned to his Unit.  
"First Platoon, you'll be in the first chopper. Second in the second, Fourth in the last. Third, you'll be staying behind to provide communications. Everyone got that? Move out." with this his Unit split off and each platoon headed to their area. Link followed his group in Fourth Platoon. They all grinned at him "You ready to kick some ass sir?" Link just shook his head with a smile "Don't get crazy Hondour. Just get the mission done yeah?" The others nodded and a few moment later the choppers headed in landed. "Alright. You've got an hour and a half to be back here mission ready. Fall out."   
A few hours later, Link stood in front of his unit and watched as each platoon went in their correct destinations. The communications tent was set up and all the gear was loaded onto the birds. Next each platoon boarded their respective bird. Link hopped onto the last one and as they took off he looked over his squad. "Everyone good?" His two squad leaders chuckled "Well sure, only cause your here." Link tapped the stock of his rifle against his chest absentmindedly as he spoke. "What's that supposed to mean Carter? Saying I'm the meat shield?" This roused a chuckle from everyone. Carter shook his head. "Nah Mr. Hero. I'm saying you have like the best marksmanship out of anyone here, not to mention your like hyper qualified in like any of the armies equipment? you're a friggin super-soldier. Are you Captain America?" Link snorted "Oh please. Start calling me Cap or anything of the sort, and you'll find yourself in the leaning rest for a few hours." More laughter from everyone was quickly cut off as their chopper lurched. Everyone held on tight and Link headed to the cockpit.   
"What the hell? What's going on?" The pilot was gritting his teeth. "Sir! I guess we weren't as stealthy as we'd have liked. Isis has spotted us and is now firing at us." Link growled a little and grabbed his radio. "All Units, fall back to the LZ. Scrap this route, we need a new way in." a few minutes later he got confirmation from the other birds and they split off to head back. As Link's chopper turned to follow, they were slammed with a rocket, destroying the rotors. "Eject! Everyone jump and deploy shoots. We're hit!" with this everyone unbelted and shuffled up to the opening and leaped out without hesitation. Link was right behind them and quickly deployed his main, following his squad to the sandy ground. The empty bird fell and crashed to the sand long before they landed. Luckily, they missed the gas tank so there was no explosion. When he landed he took cover with the rest, but quickly registered no gunfire. He peeked out and pulled out a pair of long range goggles. "No enemy in sight. We'll need to proceed on foot to the LZ. Move out."  
The seven of them headed out in formation. After a few dunes they paused and checked the plain wreckage. "Anything to report?" A few no sirs and they were about to head off again, when link took one step and fell through the sand. He yelped as he landed hard and sighed "I'm good, I'm clear.." the others cleared away the sand to find an old rotted cellar door, joining him after busting out the rest of the door. "We're in a basement of some sort." Link stood "I could be the building. Let's clear it and complete this mission yeah?" he grinned and formed up with his unit. They slowly made their way through the rooms until they found the stairs. "Clear." the stopped and sighed. "There is literally no one here and no one has been for at least forty years, if not more..." he blew dust off the banister.   
Link nodded and everyone relaxed. He felt his left hand start to itch, but he shook his head and headed upstairs. "Yo. Link check it. It's like a tomb.. ehh whatta they call it in Greece?" One of the girls piped up, her name was Sims. "It's a mausoleum. Check it. there's like stuff on display." the others spread out to check the other displays. Link walked over to the wall and studied the display. He almost went slack jawed. It was an old display from the fairy tails of his youth. "Yo link, come look at this old ass uniform. Looks old as shit, kinda cool too." he tried to swallow, but his throat was surprisingly dry. His left hand started to itch again. "Davies....what color is it?" he already knew, but hoped he'd hear something different. "Eh, kinda foresty green?" his heart dropped, and he walked over to look at it. It was old and worn, the fabric torn and burned. The chain-mail under it was rusted and falling apart, and the leather was moldy and looked like it would fall apart at a touch.   
"This is all so wrong...ah.." he winced as the itch on his hand got worse, almost burning. Maybe a scrap of the helicopter blade got into his glove? He didn't know, but it wasn't enough to distract him from his investigation. He moved on to other displays. They had a couple tools or what used to be tools. One was a bow, the wood rotted and the string long gone. It might have been beautiful once, now the carved pattern gave it a sad look. The next one held what looked like a grappling hook, but the chain was rusted and broken, and the hook was bent out of shape and the tip broken off. The next was empty, but all around the bottom was what looked like shattered clay, maybe an instrument like a flute or something? The last held what looked like a shield. The design was mostly intact, but the metal was dented and burned, the shield grip shattered and the leather sling also molded and falling apart. They moved deeper into the tomb, more displays. Some had keys, oddly shaped, others had moldy maps, scribbled on and marked. Others had pictures depicting a hero clad in green, fighting a monster or bearing a light that pushed back evil.  
They all reached the end of the long hall and Mitchell the shortest of the group looked confused. "A tomb with no coffin or place to honor the dead guy?" La'Rue the other girl of the group touched the back wall, a large engraving took up the entire wall. "Unless this is like a door to another room... do they make doors this big?" Link bit his lip and studied the design. It had three triangles at the top. The triforce, with the wings of the goddess beneath it. But underneath its legs was a circle at about where their eye level was. Deroche, the largest of them, though all of it pure muscle, shrugged. "Dunno. Rich guys do like things large and grand.." They all started to feel the wall for a handle, but link walked forward and touched the small circle and pressed it in. It sunk in with the sound of scraping marble.   
Everyone jumped at the sound of grinding stone, and watched in awe as the door split right down the middle and opened inward. Inside was a large circular room. In the center was a pedestal with something sticking out of it, but what caught their attention was the sarcophagus that sat in front of it. When they reached it, they found the front to be clear, almost as if it was glass, but a tap from a knuckle proved it was something much sturdier. In it, lay the perfectly preserved body of what looked like a boy. He looked no older then seventeen, his face relaxed into a carefree smile. He was dressed in a simple green tunic, almost like the one on display, but this one seemed more for comfort then combat. This was all weird, but what threw everyone off was his face. "Yo Link.... he looks just like you." Carter squinted at the kid. "Like is he a relative of yours? It's creepy, I could almost swear it's you in there..." Sims shook her head. "If I didn't know this place hasn't been touched in a long time, I'd think it was a prank you were pulling with your like twin brother....Link? you okay?"  
He was not okay. He was very far from okay. He felt like he was going to be sick. He looked in and saw himself, only younger. It was terrifying and morbid and he felt like he was going to throw up. Air seemed a struggle to pull into his lungs, the air he did get was cold and stale, full of disturbed dust and sand. He stepped away from the tomb and dropped to his knees holding his face. "S..shit....what the hell...." he felt his head spin, and would have hit the ground if Carter hadn't caught him. "Whoa...easy Link...shit. Drink some water. They all looked at him carefully. Link took a swig of water, and it seemed to help a little, and the burning in his hand came back, that also shocked him back to normal. "That was freaky...not looking at him again.." Davies nodded "Don't blame ya guy, I can hardly look at your ugly mug half the time too." Everyone even Link chuckled and he stood.  
They made their way to the pedestal and gave each other odd looks, a sword? really? Mitchell walked up and grabbed it by the hilt and gave it a tug. "Huh...it's stuck in good..." he yanked harder and almost fell over, but it didn't budge. Deroche snickered, "Move over weak boy.......huh?" Deroche grunted as he tugged and jerked, but the damn thing wouldn't budge. "Now who's a weak baby?" Snickers came from them and Link finally had to see what was burning his hand so bad. He tugged off his glove as the others took turns at trying to pull the sword out. Link dropped his glove and looked at his hand. He almost dropped again as he stared at the glowing symbol on the back of his hand. The symbol matched the one on the door. The triforce. Except this one was glowing, the bottom right triangle more bright then the others. "oh..."  
"Hey Link, why don't you try it out?" Link jumped and looked away from his hand. "Huh? oh sure?" he looked as if he got caught stealing and did his best to hide the glowing triforce. He gripped the hilt with his glove-less hand, and winced as heat shot up his arm, almost like fire. The triforce seemed to hum in the back of his hand and flashed as he gently pulled the blade free, with almost no effort. The hall rang with the sound of steel on stone as the others stared at him in wonder. The blade seemed to shine and the room filled with blinding light. When it died down La'Rue snickered. "Woah link...nice erm...retro look you got.." Deroche was still miffed about the sword. "Anyone gonna comment on the fact he pulled that sword out like it was stuck in hot butter?" Carter shook his head "I'm more confused on his er..outfit change..." Sims walked up to him, and snatched his cap off. "Or how he grew so much goddamn hair in like three seconds?" she ruffled his newly lengthened golden blonde hair.   
Link pushed her away and looked at himself "What the actual fuck?" His battle gear was gone, and now his outfit was rather odd. He had brown leather boots, rather comfy, and light mail leggings and top. Over it was a forest green tunic that seemed to be strapped with belts and pockets. The matching green cap was still in Sims hand, but to top it off, he had a sheath and shield on his back, the sword still in his hand. Master sword, sword of Evil's bane. Those words came to mind. "No....I'm...." he couldn't say it until Mitchell pipped up. "What the hell are you?" Link looked down at himself and then back up at his Squad. "I'm.. the Hero of Time.." As they spoke and poked over him, no one noticed a black mist seem to seep from where the sword had been freed. The mist seemed to laugh to itself before it slithered off, and out of the mausoleum. With his seal broken, the dark King was free again, and he had many plans to unfold.


	2. The President's Daughter

Link and his unit finally left the tomb, with no luck in finding Link's old gear. The only thing still left was his M16 and he had it slung next to the blade on his back. In the sun and sand, Link felt surprisingly cool, this tunic did quite a bit for the heat. They trudged their way back to the LZ with little enemy encounter. When they arrived, they found quite the surprise. In their absence Isis and attacked them with surprising amount of force and damn near wiped out the base. Link and the others found it by the smoke. They arrived and soldiers were scrambling to find supplies for the wounded. "Whoa... we need to find the Major quickly."  
The unit made it's way through the burning wreckage and bodies quickly finding the com and tent. Link burst in, forgetting about his outfit at the time. He was surprised to find the private from earlier standing at the command table with a private first class and a specialist. "Where's the command team? The major and LT?" the three looked up and squinted "Dead. who are you? how'd you get here?" Link sighed and shook his head. "First Lieutenant Link Kokiri. My bird was shot down on our way to our mission. No casualties, but we had to make our way back on foot. As for my appearance, that's for the CG or the Sergeant Major of the Army. Give me a sit-rep on what's happened here Specialist Green." She snapped to attention and gave a salute "Sir, about fifty mikes after your squad took off for it's operation, a black mist seemed to swamp the camp from the desert. Amidst the confusion, Isis made its attack, catching us by complete surprise. Their fire power was ten times that of what intelligence reported. They took out the command team and communication within minutes of the attack."  
Everyone in his squad blanched at the news, a quarter of their Unit had been wiped out in minutes. "After we lost communications, Isis swept through and destroyed our defenses. We were out manned and outgunned. We returned fire as soon as possible, but the black mist blocked visual. Ten minutes ago the black mist lifted and Isis was gone. We've been taking account of survivors and wounded. As of right now, less then fifty are alive, including wounded. We've pulled together as much as we can in case of another attack, as for a counter attack, i'm saying no. In fact once communications is back up, I was going to request a bird out of here, since all our birds and tanks are destroyed. Sir, command is yours." She continued and finished with another salute. Link returned the salute and sighed heavily. "Let me know when communications is back up and I'll make that call, in the mean time, continue to help the wounded." He turned and his squad left with him to help.  
Three hours later, communications was finally back online. The final living count was forty three wounded and twenty one in fighting condition, the rest dead. No one had been taken prisoner. Link was in the communications tent. He still had on the outfit, he hadn't tried, but he had a feeling if he tried to change, it would reappear on him again. He was on the phone with the Pentagon. "Yes sir. We need two birds for survivor pick up. And one for Equipment. I'm afraid all that's left is the communication equipment we have to reach you. And even then it's eighth grade science project scrapped together. Understood, we'll be on standby. Watch for smoke." With this he ended transmissions and stood. "PFC Lynwood, in twenty mikes pop green smoke two clicks south of here. Everyone else, pack up what can be used and prepare to transport wounded to the LZ which is here. Get moving. My squad. We'll be reporting to the SMA and the Commander in Chief. No time to get pretty. They want the intel as fast as possible to try to bring a counter attack, and to figure out where this extreme sudden rise in power came from."  
"So uh Link. You gonna wear that?" Davies asked, dead serious, his face didn't even show a hint of a smile. Link grimaced. "I have to. I tried changing earlier... it didn't work to well. Seems the only addition I can make is my rifle..." his squad nodded and prepped to move out. As link turned La'Rue came up to him. "Sir. I don't know if you were aware, but I managed to snap photos of all the murals on the wall. The black mist, I think that's our fault sir." Link paused and prepped himself "Explain Sergeant, I may know what you mean, but inform me." She nodded "When Green mentioned the black mist, I remembered one of the depictions so I went and checked my phone. It seems the uh...."  
"Master Sword?" Link offered up to her, he had explained as much as he remembered to his squad about the old legends, but they hadn't caught on quite yet. She nodded "Yes sir, it seems it was a seal on an ancient Evil King. It looks like he would be weak at first and grow stronger the longer he was free. And well, I think we freed him and he's taken control of Isis. I mean where else could they suddenly get massive numbers and fire power out of no where." Link nodded in agreement. "I see. Well. We'll report this to the Commander in Chief when we arrive in DC. That should be in less then ten hours. Get some rest with the others and then prepare for the most stressful debrief ever." She saluted and left quickly. Link sighed and rubbed his temples. "Lovely...I just can't wait to explain this shit storm. If I wasn't necessary to kill the Demon King they'd probably have my head...."  
The ride back was silent. The suited officials on board all stared at Link, which only made his migraine worse. With only an hour left to the White House Carter finally stood and walked over to the suits. "You gotta problem with my Battle Buddy? If so I'd all love to hear it." The one he stood in front of coughed slightly and they all looked away, embarrassed. Carter sat back down, but continued to glare at them the rest of the ride. Link couldn't help but smile, though he was looking down, so no one caught it. Too soon, but not soon enough the plane landed, and Link's unit was escorted onto the grounds. The others were moved to hospitals and the few who weren't injured headed to a separate building to be debriefed. When his unit was hurried into a private room, it was only a minute later when the President, the Sergeant Major of the Army and a surprise female visitor walked in.   
Link couldn't help but stare. She was blonde with striking blue eyes. She was in a very business like suit, with a skirt. He caught himself staring and just in time to salute his superiors. The SM did not look happy. "I hope you cover.... everything in our debrief First Lieutenant." The President on the other hand seemed to smile and then just as quickly frown. "Can I address you by first name?" Link nodded "Of course sir. First Lieutenant Link Kokiri." He nodded and gave him another smile. "President Dylan Hylia. This is my daughter Zelda Hylia. She insisted on coming, and I saw no reason to deny her." Link saluted him and gave a nod to her. She smiled at him, almost as if she knew him, which was weird. He kept getting this feeling her knew her as well. President Hylia sat down and motioned for everyone else to sit. Carter sat to his left and Deroche to his right, which made Link feel a lot better. These two always had his back and he had theirs, though that went for all of them. Davies and Mitchell sat to the right of Deroche and Sims and La'Rue sat to the left of Carter.  
The SM opened a folder and cleared his throat. "This squad I have to admit makes and odd crew. Quite diverse thanks to military programs. How do you all work together by the way?" Carter spoke up "Sergeant Major. I feel we as a Squad are pushed to our maximum potential everyday by each other. I feel safe knowing my battles have my back. I know their strengths and weaknesses and they know mine. We have no secrets between each other and I feel I can share anything with my battles." The SM nodded "So none of you, have felt like you've been treated differently because of your sex or race by First Lieutenant Kokiri?" They all spoke in unison. "No,Sergeant Major." His frown did not leave, but he seemed satisfied at the moment. "Mr. President, Question them as you see fit. I shall hold off my questions until you are through." He turned his gaze upon Link and watched him.   
"Well..Thank you Sergeant Major. So Link, go ahead and fill me in on what happened, start from when you arrived at the camp." Link licked his lips and recounted everything that happened from when they landed to when they contacted the Pentagon. He even included the information given to him by La'Rue about how the mist was most likely released because of them. "wow... That is.. Hrmmm.. Sergeant Major and the rest of Squad four, please give me and Link some privacy. there is something I wish to discuss with him, very erm, classified information. You understand?" Squad stood and they all patted Link on the shoulder or the arm as they left. The SM looked as if he wanted to protest, but instead he stood and left as well, closing the door behind him. Once they were alone the President stood and sighed "Link....I know what's going on. Are you aware of the Legends of the Hero of Time?" Link swallowed hard, "I..uh yes. I grew up with them, but I. My memory of it has faded since I grew up."  
Zelda sighed and finally spoke. "Well Hero. It seems the legends and stories were true, and You. Are the new incarnation. I'm sure you figured that out by the outfit and this." she held up her hand in front of her. On the back of her hand was a mark just like his. The triforce shined out though the bottom left was the one that glowed brighter instead of the bottom right. "Whoa what? You're....." he closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Oh right, the princess.. Kind of Ironic.." She gave him a grimace "Indeed, very cute. I've known about it for a year now." the president sat on his desk. "we had hoped to find you before you found the Master sword, but it seems the Goddess has other plans. The release of Ganon is unfortunate, but we can and will stop him."  
"On your flight back, I've had surveillance over where you just left, and it seems like Ganon has wasted no time in building his tower back up. It's growing, but it's not full power yet. He has gathered many men, and his monster army continues to grow." Link started to chew on his lip, a habit he used to have as a child, and he tried breaking, but seemed to always come out when he was particularly nervous. "We're sending you and your squad back to infiltrate and destroy. Also from here on. My daughter will be joining your squad as a full member, permanently." Links eyes widened and he looked at the two of them, hoping they were joking. But there stone faces told him they were serious. "I uh...yes sir. I'll let my squad know. How much time before we leave?" Zelda smirked "In about three hours fairy boy."   
Needless to say, his squad was not happy, but they tried to make the most of it. "So... a Princess? Or like the presidents daughter.. Do you even have any combat training Zelda?" Carter asked. He wasn't glaring per say, but he wasn't smiling either. The squad seemed to be testing her. Link sat quietly, trying to process how this would work. "I've had both martial arts training in five different styles. Long range weapons training as well as fencing, and I've got seven years as a nurse as well." Mitchell grinned "Whoa. we got a super girl. Ey Link, she might even match you Mr. super soldier." Link looked up "Hrmmm?" Everyone started to laugh at him. Carter shook his head. "Link you are such a ditz. How do you even focus in battle I swear." Link grinned and shrugged "Only cause I got you guys covering me." Sims snickered "Hey is it just me? Or does Links new hair make him look like an elf or something? Pretty slick Mr. Hero." more laughter.


End file.
